


The Dog Days of Summer

by ChokolatteJedi



Series: A to Z X-Men [2]
Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: A-Z, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Banter, Community: 1_million_words, Community: Legends of Cerebro, Gen, Ice Cream, Post-Canon, Prompt Fic, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 18:10:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/903299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its too hot to sleep</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dog Days of Summer

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 1 Million Words One Image challenge, with This image. Also for the Legends of Cerebro A-Z challenge with the prompt "dog days"

Rogue gave up on sleeping as her eyes flew open again. It was hot - far too hot to sleep. She had no idea why these were called the dog days of summer - the melted popsicle days were a far more accurate name for how she was feeling. Rogue sat up with a huff. And now she wanted ice cream. She didn't even want to pull on her lightest robe, though usually she did her best to cover up as much of her skin as possible when out of her room. Slipping out quietly so as not to wake her roommate, Rogue padded downstairs.

She waved at Blink, knowing he would sense her, and made her way into the kitchen. Logan was already there, drinking a beer that he must have stashed in his room. Normally the professor didn't allow alcohol in the school, but Logan never seemed to care. Smiling warmly at him, Rogue bee-lined for the freezer. Pulling out her favorite ice cream, she grabbed a bowl and set them both on the counter. Next she dug out the sprinkles and nuts, and then grabbed some fresh fruit from the bowl on the island.

Logan watched, amusement on his face, as she pilled all of her toppings into a bowl and then dug in. "Need to cool off?" he teased.

Rogue just nodded, busy savoring the treat.

"Y'know, I'm sure Ice boy could help you out," he continued. He had been against her dating Bobby from the beginning, and never could resist the urge to rub their break-up in her face now.

Deciding to get a little of her own back, Rogue snapped, "Well maybe Storm could give you a cold shower instead."

Logan laughed. "Touché, little one."

Rogue grinned and dug back into her ice cream.


End file.
